


Insatiable

by MageOfTheLufaines



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Dubious Consent, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfTheLufaines/pseuds/MageOfTheLufaines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Try as he might, Archie could never truly forget how much Maxie means to him. Maxie, however, is ready to forget any feelings he once had in his quest for awakening Groudon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

The dark corridors, lit with spotlights that were so bright they hurt his eyes, made Archie feel sick. Combined that with the red that joined the walls and the lava pumping through clear pipes, this was basically Archie’s very own personal hell. He knew at this time Team Magma’s base would be quiet. They were almost all out on an errand, trying to find out more about Team Aqua’s own plans and where Groudon was. A stupid move on Maxie’s behalf, as that left it pretty damn easy to enter the base.. 

There was a reason as to why Archie had decided to pay a personal visit to the base situated at the Jagged Pass. Why he’d flown all the way from Lilycove to visit a mountain he didn’t want to be near ever again. Team Magma had crossed the line, somehow stealing valuable intel from one of their scientists. Archie wanted to discuss this with Maxie alone. He was angered beyond belief, wanting to wring Maxie’s neck like the scrawny bastard deserved. 

Of course not everything went to plan and he soon encountered a group of Magma grunts trying to stop him from going any further. However, not expecting the leader of a rivalling team to just appear in their base, they were frantic and unprepared. Ironic for a team with a leader that had planned his life up until the day he died. It didn’t take long for them to get defeated, and a glare from Archie stopped them from rushing to wherever Maxie was hiding. He knew that they wouldn’t tell him, so he just decided to look around the entire base. Not that he had to look long. 

Before he knew it, was was on the warp panel that was in Maxie’s room, looking at the back of Team Magma’s leader. A vivid flashback to their days when they were in the same team and cared for one another reminded Archie of how his spine protruded from his back. His skin, hidden by the layers of clothing he wore, covered in so many freckles that Archie had spent hours just counting and tracing. His heart felt tighter, as if it was being squeezed, and his anger from before seemed to just vanish. Why the hell had his mind brought that back? That was a past he could never go back to, no matter how much he craved it. 

As he stepped off the warp panel, the sounds of his footsteps drew Maxie’s attention. The red head straightened up from his slouched position over what were obviously Team Aqua’s plans and he whirled around, coat fanning out to either side for a few seconds as he did so. Eyes widened as he took in who was standing there, Archie’s arms crossed over his chest. His hand hovered over his Pokeball, a precaution in case this man tried anything funny. 

“How the hell did you get in?” Maxie asked, his voice showing his anger, with a hint of shock. 

“Well you see Max, when you send almost all your team out on errands, this place becomes ten times easier to get into,” Archie responded, watching as Maxie’s eyes smouldered with a growing anger.

“Do not call me that,” the other growled, taking out his Pokeball and clutching it in his hand. “Leave before I call out Camerupt!”

“Type disadvantage, buddy. My Sharpedo could wipe your entire team in seconds,” he jeered, despite the fact that they had two Pokemon that were the same: Crobat and Mightyena. He smirked as he noticed Maxie falter, before he put his Pokeball away. It wasn’t like Maxie to give in so easily. 

“You’re here for these aren’t you?” Maxie asked as he picked up the sheets of paper, holding them out like an offering. 

Archie knew better than to move and take them from him. 

“Oh so you can learn and behave?” Maxie raised an eyebrow before grabbing one side of the pieces of paper with both hands, ripping them apart surprisingly easy for someone who had never had great physical strength. 

That was the final straw, and Archie’s anger came back as abruptly as it had left. He lunged at Maxie, knocking him to the floor and pinning him there, glad that he was much stronger than the other leader. He pressed against him, a deep growl forming in the back of his throat. 

“You fucking bastard! You always get in my fucking way! Can’t live without getting what you want, not caring about others,” Archie spat, not caring that spittle was hitting Maxie’s face. 

“Archibald, did no one teach you not to spit when you talked?” Maxie looked up at the blue eyes, intense with the hatred he was feeling. Oh but those eyes were a lie. They weren’t blue, that was just the contact lenses he had in making it that way. No one else knew Archie’s little secret, that those ‘blue’ eyes were actually red. Red was his true colour. Maxie himself had the same secret, his red eyes actually being a startling blue. It was as if genetics had made them a match right from the start. That thought disgusted the leader of Team Magma. 

“Shut the fuck up. Life would have been easier if I hadn’t met your sorry ass!” Archie cried out, hands squeezing at his shoulders hard enough to bruise Maxie’s skin. He wouldn’t dare show that this hurt, he didn’t want to give Archie that satisfaction.

“I feel exactly the same way…” came Maxie’s response, and he opened his mouth to say something else but was silenced by Archie’s mouth covering his. A sound of surprise was muffled by the deep but rough kiss that Archie controlled. 

Archie couldn’t remember how many times he’d woken up after dreaming of kissing Maxie, tears staining his pillow at the impossibility of being able to hold the man as a lover again. Now here he was, the subject of all his desires, and Archie couldn’t resist claiming that mouth as his. Archie’s tongue pushed into Maxie’s mouth, relishing in his taste and how warm his mouth felt. The best thing was, was that Maxie was complying completely. Large hands tangled themselves into crimson locks, trying desperately to deepen the kiss. He wanted more, no he needed more. 

Maxie was soon trying to kiss back and it became a battle of dominance, each leader trying their hardest to gain control of the kiss, to gain just enough power over the other. Teeth clacked together, lips were bruised and bitten, moans and pants were the only sounds filling the room. Their bodies rubbed together, heat building between them in ways that drove both leaders crazy. They were sent back to thinking about their first time, the pleasure and love that they’d felt that had all seemed to have vanished. 

Until that moment.

Archie wasn’t sure who started it but before long the kiss was broken and they began to take off their clothes. Archie let down the zipper of his wetsuit before it was practically pushed off his shoulders by Maxie, showing off his muscular upper body. The Magma leader was frantic to see the rest of it off though, and soon he was completely bare, his hard cock on show. He shuddered as Maxie’s hands started to feel at his body, fingers light as if they were afraid to touch him in case he broke. Maxie stroked every part of his body, before taking his member in his hand and giving it a long, sensual stroke. Archie moaned deeply, bucking into the heat of his hand, whining when it was taken away. 

“I don’t have time for foreplay,” Maxie hissed, pulling at the buttons of his shirt. Archie reached out to help, revealing the body he adored. Maxie’s skin was very pale in colour, his body thin and frail. But Archie loved every part of him, and if it wasn’t for a burning desire to take him then and there, he would have let the other know just how gorgeous he was. 

For now though, he just wanted to fuck the other senseless. 

The shorts soon came off, along with the long woollen socks he seemed adamant on wearing. Soon all that was on his body were silk boxers, not doing much to hide the bulge from how hard Maxie had gotten. 

“Silk? Really?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow as he looked up at Maxie’s face. 

“Shut the fuck up and get on with it before you kill the mood!” Maxie snapped, face going as red as his hair which amused Archie. Though it brought back a painful reminder of the past. This wouldn’t be permanent, Maxie would go back to hating him soon enough.

When Maxie was completely naked, Archie suddenly became unsure of whether or not to go through with it. Maxie, noticing this hesitation, frowned and pulled his fingers to his mouth, sucking three of the digits at once. Archie’s eyes widened at such a lewd act, something Maxie would never have done willingly before. But here he was, coating his fingers in a layer of saliva that would only ease the process temporarily. Archie just watched, feeling that tongue dart between his fingers and curl around them in ways that sent heat pooling towards his crotch. All he could think about was how good that tongue would feel on his cock, a quiet groan leaving his mouth when Maxie finally pulled away. 

“Get to it before I change my mind…” Maxie growled, and Archie was more than willing to press one of his fingers into the inviting heat of Maxie’s entrance. He listened to the choked whimper, a sound that went straight to his groin. 

Maxie’s back arched as Archie pushed his finger in, his toes curling in time with the bend of the finger inside him. The muscle clenched around Archie’s finger, trying to guide him to that sweet spot that, if stroked right, left Maxie feeling nothing but intense pleasure. Even the dull ache from not being prepared properly felt intoxicating to Maxie, and it wasn’t long before a second finger was being added. Maxie tried his hardest to push against the fingers, wanting so much more. 

“A-Archie!” he cried out once that sweet spot was stroked, eyes widening while his hands scrambled to grip at the tiles beneath them. He’d forgotten just how well this man was at making his body tremble with pleasure.

Moments later, the fingers had left and Maxie bit back the whine threatening to leave his mouth. God he was pathetic, needing Archie to be inside him so much he’d actually whine. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long before Archie was pushing into him, and he almost screamed at how intense the pain was. He’d be lying if he said that pain didn’t feel good. It spread through his body like wildfire, burning his skin in a way that Maxie had been craving for so long. He felt disgusted that it was only Archie that he’d been craving, but there was no denying the truth. 

Once Archie was in, he began to thrust into Maxie’s inviting heat. He was so tight, through their lack of preparation, but neither cared. All that mattered was the feeling of being together, bodies pressed close against one another in such a way that Archie could feel Maxie’s cock rub against his stomach. The thrusts became hard and deep, as lips pressed together again in a messy kiss. That kiss soon became rough, and halfway through Archie could taste blood on his lips but he wasn’t sure whose blood it was. They simply ignored it though, their moans mixing in with the sound of skin slapping against skin as Archie continued to pound into Maxie. He was starting to feel that twist in his lower stomach that meant he was close, and Maxie’s clenching muscles only helped bring the imminent release closer. 

“Fuck Maxie…” he breathed, looking down at him. Their eyes met, both hazed with lust, and that was all it took for Archie to push in as deeply as he could as he released, filling Maxie with his seed. He heard Maxie cry out his name before feeling a wet splat against his stomach, both panting as they came down from their climax.

However, looking down at his former lover with a bloodied lip and bruised shoulders, Archie’s heart clenched and before he realised tears were falling down his cheeks. He pulled out of Maxie, trying to stop the flow of tears to no avail. Why had it become like this? 

“Haven’t had any sex in such a long time that you cry with relief?” Maxie joked, but the look he got silenced him. He’d seen that look before, back when they went their separate ways. 

“Why are we doing this Maxie?” Archie dared to ask, trying to sound coherent despite the sobs raking through his body. 

“Usually people have sex when they both get aroused and you know the rest…” Maxie responded, not sure of what Archie was trying to ask. 

“Not that. Why are we hurting one another? Why are we having sex with no meaning behind it?” he asked, his thumb running over the cut on his lip from where he’d bitten down too hard, watching Maxie flinch at the sharp pain. 

“You started it. I just…” Maxie fell quiet again, feeling those tears land on his bare skin. The sight of Archie crying before him left his heart torn in two. He was suddenly reminded of all those feelings he’d locked away when he started Team Magma, when he’d declared Archie his rival and enemy. 

Maxie felt Archie move away, sitting himself up slowly and trying to ignore the dull ache of his behind. It’d be like that for a few days afterwards, a reminder of what they’d done, not that Maxie could forget it. 

“You piss me off but I can’t get enough of you!” Archie cried out, smacking the floor beneath him with the palm of his hand. The tears continued rolling, yet Archie did nothing to stop them. “Every day I’m reminded of what we had before, of the love you gave to me. Where the fuck has that all gone?” 

Maxie only frowned, wishing he could say that the love he felt for Archie was still there. Declaring such a thing, however, would be a sign of weakness. Love was not wanted . If he let such petty emotions stand in his way of achieving his goal, he’d never be able to forgive himself. He was The Great Maxie after all, not some snivelling teenager who’d recently been dumped. 

Ever so slowly he stood up, grabbing a few tissues on the table to clean up before chucking the rest towards Archie. He then got to work on getting changed, his actions speaking the words he didn’t say. 

“So that’s it. That’s your answer…” Archie muttered, just sitting there was he watched Maxie put on his clothes. Hiding such beautiful skin for who knew how long. 

Once Maxie was back in his normal clothes, he looked down at Archie, a look of sadness crossing his face for a mere second before being replaced. Archie could only stare back up, wanting to reach out and pull him close again. Maxie’s desire for his final goal was insatiable, yet Archie just wanted to keep coming back to try again. 

Truth be told, his own desire for Maxie was just as insatiable. 

“Archie, do you expect me to put aside my hopes and dreams for you? You should know me better than that. I cannot do such a stupid thing.” 

Each word seemed to drive into Archie like a nail being hit into wood. 

“We can never go back to what we once had, no matter how many times you try to beg and plead. I’m sorry Archie, but it’s over,” Maxie finished, walking over to the warp panel. “You’ve got ten minutes to get out of here.” 

And with that, Maxie stepped onto the panel and left the room, leaving Archie to force himself up and push together the pieces of his broken heart. If it meant getting his lover back then he’d awaken Kyogre for his purpose. While Maxie ignored the feelings he felt to realise his goal, it was these feelings that fuelled the leader of Team Aqua on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing smut by myself so this isn't too amazing but I just wanted to write an idea I had about rough sex turning into Archie sobbing and from then on it became sad. 
> 
> Also, the reference to Jagged Pass is because that's where the Magma base is in Emerald, and it makes much more sense than Lilycove in the middle of the ocean. Seriously GameFreak, that kind of defeats the point of what Maxie wants. 
> 
> Another thing worth mentioning is that I did use my headcanon that they have opposite eye colours (so Archie has red and Maxie has blue). Not too realistic but this is Pokemon so who cares?


End file.
